


The Devildom's Favorite Girl

by vixxiie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbye, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Smut, and again, asmo hate gang amiright boys girls and everyone in between, asmo simps please dont come for me, child abuse baby!!!, hahaha my name is vee what a funny coincidence !!!, her name is vee, i hate asmo, i stan everyone but asmo, i wanna be comforted by demon boys ok, im being annoying now, im gonna boost up my height here and make me 5'3 (hahah yes im shorter than 5'3 go ahead and laugh), im gonna say it again, im ngl beel is just a baby man like tall baby man, lucifer is so goddamn hot i cannot take it, okay im done, this is funzies for my oc, this will and has multiple mentions of my childhood insert pensive emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxiie/pseuds/vixxiie
Summary: Vee was ordinary... Uh, now she's not! After having a hell of a ride into the Devildom, she's starting to get use to things.. Sort of..! Oh boy, I wonder what this journey holds.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. HEY! WAIT! (i got a new complaint forever in debt to your priceless advice??)

**Author's Note:**

> what's up gaymers if you read the tags i gave a ton of random shit in there its ok uhhh its 1 am and i have school today but whatever

Hey ya'll! Okay, so, this is gonna have major mentions of stuff that can be triggering, so please read at your own risk. I'm not responsible if you decide to have a panic attack and then die. Okay? Please don't have a panic attack and die though that's not very poggers- Anyway, ENJOY! if you decide to read on ilysm and thank u!!! please leave kudos if you guys feel like it <3


	2. Cats... Cat Boys? No, No, Actual Cats!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get turned into catz (before the paws event or after)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the mammon and the cat audio drama!! not just satan cat... now there is.. many cat boyz

She lay in bed humming softly. It was peaceful. Until she heard a mewl.

"Huh..?"  
  


She turned her head, to see a white cat with blue and yellow eyes trying to enter from her slightly opened door. She hadn't put 2 in 2 together yet. 

"Awww! A kitty!!" 

She got up from her bed and would open the door for it. She pet its head before picking it up and holding it close to her chest.

"Aren't you a cutie!!!" She nuzzled it, being gentle and loving towards the cat she had just found. She'd giggle happily. "I wonder if Satan brought another cat home!! Ah, if Lucifer sees you he'll be mad..." She took a long pause and put the cat down her bed. She sat down next to him and put him on her lap. She'd pet him gently. "I wonder where you came from...? Huh! Wanna lead me to where your owner is kitty?" She scratched the cat's ears.

"Nyann! Nyah!" (ok thats cat noises boys) The cat stood up on her lap and placed his front legs on her chest to be closer to her face. He kept meowing.

"I'll take that as an okay!" She put him down from the bed, while he swiftly walked out.

After walking for a short bit, she saw another cat, who was seemingly taking a nap. It was on top of a cow pillow, Belphie's pillow! She looked at the cat, then picked it up. It was a dark bluish color with white ears, and it's eyes were blue, purple, and magenta. She thought it looked like Belphie, but was a little too dumb to realize it was him as a cat. "Uwaaaa! Aren't you a cutie!! Wait... Two cats... How... Did you guys even get in..."

The cat woke up and let out a small kitty yawn. She hold in close to her chest, like a baby. She looked at the white cat from earlier. "Keep going, I need to know where you all came from-" The cat let out a hiss of annoyance then continued its walk. She followed quickly behind. 

They passed by Levi's room and she heard mewling from inside. She looked at the white cat she was following. "Hold on, wait, I hear another cat-" She opened the door and a purple cat with long fur was meowing. "Ah! Awww!! Another kitty!! Why are you in Levi's room little one?" She scratched the cat's ear. The white cat in the back hissed, wanting to be followed. The cat nuzzled her hand and went behind her. She got up and followed the white cat again.

Once again, another cat was spotted. A large and adorable cat. His eyes were the same as the blueish one she was holding. It finally hit her. They were the boys, turned into cats. Her mind raced. She had literally been petting and putting these cats up to her chest and they were all the brothers, not cats. "Beel..? Shit wait. If that's Beel.." She put down Belphie from his position nuzzling her chest. "Belphie.. Oh fuck-" She blushed, "Sorry for putting you literally near my tiddy- I wouldn't have- If I had known- Oh god- Uhm, awkward. Fuck-" She looked at Mammon. "Mammon! You got to lay on my lap- and didn't even hint that you weren't just some normal cat!" She shook her head at him. She looked at Levi. She pat his head "At least you haven't taken advantage of anything." She smiled and he purred. "Now, Mammon, continue leading the way so we can find your other brothers."

Later on they found Asmodeus, who was meowing and freaking out over being a cat. He was happy to see Vee, and almost flung himself on her. She had to shake him off her leg, and he finally let go and walked beside her.

They entered the library. As she suspected, there was Satan. He rushed over to her and meowed happily. She scratched his head, "Aw, you look happy to be a cat! At least you aren't having any troubles about it.. Unlike the rest of them. Except for Levi, Beel, and Belphie. They seem fine." She smiled. "Now, let's go find Lucifer" They all let out sad cat noises of displeasure. "Come on, we need to find him."

They all split up. She searched around the House of Lamentation, then remembered something. She went back into the library. She put her ear near one of the book shelves and heard faint mewling. Lucifer. She tried figuring out how to get into the secret room, and then it finally opens. She walked in and see Lucifer on the ground meowing. She crouched down to pat his head. She picked him up and hold him closely to her chest, not even caring. "We've been looking for you! I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier!" He meows and she puts him down. "Now I just have to figure out how to turn you all back to normal... Hmmm.." She took a long pause, "Maybe waiting a little bit will turn you all back to normal..!" She sighed, "Let's hope so at least, I don't know what to do." She put him on her lap and started petting him. He seemed not phased at all and let her pet him, also trying to think. 

She heard running down the hall. Not cats running but-

POOF! A cloud of white puffy smoke appears and Lucifer is on top of her, and she's pinned down. Mammon and the others walk in and see the strange sight. 

"Lucifer!! Get off her!! Too close!!" Mammon rushes towards her and shoos Lucifer away. Lucifer gets up and dusts off his clothes. Mammon helps her up, her face is red and flushed. She turns around to see the others. "Well, this is all slightly awkward. Let's all do our own things and pretend this never happened, okay?"  
  


"Alright," All the brothers reply. They all start to walk away, and go to their rooms, or wherever. Lucifer sits down at his desk and she leaves the secret room, closing the book case door behind her. Days in the House of Lamentation are quite eventful, and there's more to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the grammar is off sometimes im sorry ig english grammar SUCKS and i HATE IT and spanish is so much easier


End file.
